The present invention relates to smoking devices, and more particularly, to a smoking device which includes a fuel rod consisting of a non-combustible tobacco, a non-tobacco fuel, an aerosol generating material and flavor generating material.
A smoking article including a tobacco and a non-tobacco fuel are, per se, known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,686 teaches a substitute for tobacco which is an activated or non-activated carbon impregnated with a flavoring oil such as vanilla; U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,190 teaches a cigarette having a tobacco column wrapped by conventional cigarette paper wherein the interior surface of the paper wrapper, that is the surface in contact with the tobacco column, is coated with metal particles and the metal particles absorb heat to reduce the temperature of the burning cigarette; U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,015 teaches a smoking device having a cylindrical tobacco rod which can have mixed therein a smoldering enhancing compound such as sodium chlorate, potassium chlorate, sodium nitrate or potassium nitrate and includes a metal tube extending coaxially through the tobacco rod filled with tobacco or a tobacco extract and an aerosol forming material; U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,036 teaches a cigarette having a tobacco rod in axial alignment with a filter rod with a porous partition being located at the interface of the tobacco rod and filter, the tobacco rod being provided with a thin walled, tubular perforated core coaxially embedded in the tobacco rod wherein the core is fabricated of a thin combustible paper and the filter rod is provided with a recess to catch liquid concentrate and impurities of combustion; U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,072 teaches a smoking device having a cylindrical air impervious fuel rod with a central passage therethrough and a chamber located at one end of the fuel rod with a filter located at the end of the chamber wherein the chamber is formed of an air impermeable material containing an aerosol precursor of a volatile flavor solution and the fuel rod is formed of a tobacco substitute and carbon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,950 teaches a cigarette having a combustible fuel rod fabricated of a mixture of tobacco particles and a filler of calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, calcium oxide, magnesium oxide, calcium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, alumna, hydrated alumna, clay or silica and the fuel rod has a density within the range of from 0.05 to about 1.5 gcc; and, European Patent Application No. 0245732 teaches a smoking article having a cylindrical fuel element fabricated of a pyrolyzed non-tobacco fibrous material with a stainless steel tube centrally located with the fuel element filled with a substrate material bearing aerosol forming substances wherein the substrate can be carbon, ceramics, or metal and the aerosol forming substances can be polyhydric alcohols.